Split Personalities
by XxXxLolita ButterflyXxXx
Summary: Ichigo has a problem and its himself. He's had this split personality since he was in the eight grade and he's named him Hichigo Shirosaki. So Ichigo seeks the help of Kisuke to help split them apart so Ichigo can finally confront the guy who's been taking over his body.


**Split Personalities**

** Haru- This is a story for my friend Toya! Its her birthday present!**

** Hotaru- HAPPY BIRTHDAY! *holds up sake and birthday cake***

** Haru- Why do you have alcohol?**

** Hotaru-Because! Its her birthday! We gonna party!  
**

** Haru- -.- Ok... Well here's your story Toya and happy birthday!**

** Hotaru- Whooo!**

** Haru- Yeah lets start this.**

To say that Ichigo was pissed off was an understatement. Ichigo had a problem that he's been keeping from his friends and family.

_"Hey. Hey King! Let me take over for awhile."_ Ichigo's eye twitched in irritation.

"Shut the hell up! There's no way in hell I'm letting you take over my body! Not after what you did to me!" Ichigo growled.

_"Aww...is my king still jealous because I played around with Orihime's ginormous boobs?" _

"Hichigo...I swear to God..." Ichigo growled at his other self. Ichigo has had a split personality. He named this other personality Hichigo Shirosaki. He started realizing he had this other personality when he was in eight grade. He was in class and had fell asleep during a lesson and Shiro came out and made a mess of the entire class and earned Ichigo a whole month of detention.

_"Come on King...don't be so hard on me after all we are the same person." _Shiro purred at Ichigo. Ichigo groaned at him.

"I am getting so sick and tired of you."

_"King doesn't want to play with me?" _ Shiro teasingly whined at him.

"Hell no! Now shut the hell up!" Ichigo yelled at him.

"Ichigo, Who're you talking to?" Yuzu looked up at him with worried eyes. Ichigo looked at her and smiled.

"Oh nobody Yuzu!" He rubbed the back of his head nervously. Yuzu looked at him in suspicion.

"Alright if you say so." She said and continued with her sweeping. Ichigo walked into the door and was greeted by a kick to the face from his father. Ichigo went flying until his face came in contact with the wall.

"Ow! You bastard! What the hell was that for?!" Ichigo growled and kicked his father back in his face sending him flying into the wall.

"My...so rambunctious as always I see Ichigo." Ichigo looked over at his table and was greeted by a smiling Rukia. His eyes widened at her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo pointed at her in surprise.

"Well I just stopped by for a visit!" Her smile grew bigger at him.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

"So you have a split personality?" Rukia looked at him. Ichigo sat at his desk and nodded.

"Unfortunately, yes I do. And he's annoying the hell out of me." Ichigo groaned.

"Well then how about we go to Kisuke tomorrow and you can have him separate your body from your others." Rukia drew him a picture and showed him smiling big.

"Like this!" She smiled big. Ichigo sweat dropped and looked at her with a blank expression.

"That looks like crap." Rukia hit him on his head then drew on his face.

"Gyahhhh!"

~XXXXXXXXXXXXX~

Ichigo laid asleep in his bed.

_"Hmm...since my King is asleep...I think I'll come out for a bit and give my King a little punishment." _Shiro smirked and switched bodies with Ichigo.

_"Huh? What the? Shiro! You switched bodies on me didn't you?!" _

"Well Ichi... I have to teach you a lesson." Shiro smirked and sat up in Ichigo's body.

"Hmm...you have a great body by the way King." Shiro smirked and stretched out his sweats revealing his boxers. Shiro licked his lips and his smirk grew wider.

_"What the hell are you doing? Don't go touching my body you ass!" _Ichigo felt Shiro rub his cock. Ichigo moaned out in pleasure.

_"S-Stop! I can feel whatever your doing...you bastard...!" _Ichigo cried out to him. Shiro smirked and pulled down the sweats and boxers revealing his cock in full view.

_"Stop...Hichigo...I said stop! Don't you dare...Uh!" _Ichigo's eyes widen as he felt Shiro's hand wrap around his cock and started to rub him.

_"Ah! Stop...no..." _Ichigo tried moaning out to him. He was at a loss for words. Shiro was making him feel to good.

"My my you've stopped talking King...uh...does that feel good?" Shiro smirked and started rubbing him faster. Ichigo cried out in pleasure. He never felt this good when he jerked himself off.

_"Ahh! S-Shiro...enough..." _Ichigo whimpered out at him.

"No way...not until you cum." Shiro smirked and rubbed him faster. Shiro's smirk grew wider as he heard Ichigo whimper and moan.

_"No...I'm cumming!" _Ichigo cried out. Shiro stopped moving his hand which cause Ichigo to groan.

_"What the hell?! I wanna cum you ass!" _Ichigo yelled at him in frustration. Shiro stuck his fingers in his mouth and licked and sucked them until he pulled them out of his mouth.

"I know and I'll make you cum as much as you want." Shiro smirked and stuck a finger in Ichigo's ass. Ichigo's eyes widen.

_"No! What the hell are you doing?! Pull it out!" _

"Hm? Your ass feels like that of a virgins." Shiro smirked and stuck another finger inside his tight enterance. Ichigo screamed out in pleasure.

_"A-Aahhh! Don't stick it in my ass!" _ Ichigo squealed out. Shiro smirked and thrust his fingers in deeper inside him. Ichigo cried out as he started rubbing his cock while thrusting his fingers in deeper inside him.

_"Ahhhhh! Uhhh! No! You're gonna make me cum!"_ Ichigo screamed out.

"That's the whole idea Ichi." Shiro smirked wider and slammed his fingers into his spot. Ichigo gasped and came hard all over his bed sheets.

_"Ahhhhhhhhh!" _

~XXXXXXXXXXXX~

Ichigo sat across from Kisuke in his shop.

"So what seems to be the problem?" kisuke looked at him.

"I need you to get this son of a bitch out of my body!" Ichigo screamed at him. Kisuke looked at him and smiled.

"Why of course but it'll cost you!" He smiled at Ichigo.

"Alright I'll pay whatever as long as you just get him out of me!" Ichigo said to him in a desperate tone. Kisuke put his finger onto Ichigo's forehead. Ichigo felt a sharp pain go through his mind and a bright light appear before him.

"Ow! What the hell was that?" Ichigo groaned and rubbed his head.

"Hello King..." Ichigo's eyes widen at that voice and turned around to see none other than Hichigo Shirosaki.

**Haru- I think this is a good place to stop. I don't think this is a good story but its my first one so go easy on me people please.**

** Hotaru- Yeah so R&R please and Happy B-Day Toya!  
**

** Haru- Happy Birthday!  
**


End file.
